


Puppy Love

by FableButt



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baby Smooches, Based on Supports, Drunk Smooching, In Denial, Jakob is the worst, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Silas Has a Crush, Silas is too pure, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob doesn't remember his first kiss.  Silas does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there not more pairings of this??? I love Silas and Jakob together. They're terrible and amazing. I'm going to hell for all of this, though.
> 
> Also, at one point it will seem like Drunk Sex will happen, but it doesn't. That's probably a spoiler of some kind, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable by not warning.

Jakob knew it was in his place to slum with the other soldiers, but that didn't mean he liked it. As nice as the weird dragon realm that Kamui and Lillith had dreamed up and the army lived in, space was still tight within the walls. Kamui was the only person who didn't have to share a room with anyone. This didn't garner much resentment only because Kamui's tree-house also doubled as a strategy and meeting hub, so it was rare the grumpy dragon prince got to enjoy the full house. Plus, everyone had seen how run down the inside was anyway.

How Prince Kamui lived wasn't the important part here, however. What was important to Jakob was that he had a roommate who infuriated him at every turn and he hated it. Everyone had to live in pairs. Everyone. It was scattered out to accommodate what made people comfortable, of course. The Princesses stayed with one another, as did the Crown Prince and his younger brother. Effie had elected to stay with Arthur, not because of romantic intent but because they knew one another so well. Felicia and Odin had started living together since their marriage, displacing Niles and Flora.

Somehow Jakob had gotten stuck with Silas of all people. Neither of them had had a preferred person to room with so Kamui shoved them together. It only made sense for the prince's right hand man to be with the prince's best friend, he guessed, but that didn't make him like the arrangement any better. Honestly, the silver haired butler only endured it because Kamui had requested it of them.

Silas was a noble, sure, but he was more like a lost puppy than a knight. It wasn't the room itself that ever bothered him- Silas kept his side almost as clean as Jakob did his own. What bothered him was how friendly Silas was. Whenever they were in the room together there seemed to be a near constant stream of words from the knights mouth. He just never shut up.

It was always 'I saw the silliest thing today, Jakob.' or 'How did your day go, Jakob?' or some other prying nonsense he didn't care about. Jakob would always do his best to answer as curt as possible or just flat out shoot him down. Even when Silas would eventually pout and look kicked, the next day he would start again with his badgering.

The worst part, the worst, was how Silas had started looking at him.

Jakob pretended he didn't notice at first. After the butler had foolishly given advice on how to deal with a cold footed solider he could feel a change in the air. It wasn't immediately what he suspected. Silas was simply, at first, more friendly with him. Almost as if they were close. The exact turning point when feelings muddled from 'close friendship' to 'crush' for the knight was after a hard battle. Jakob knew it for fact.

That night shamed Jakob to even think back on. The battle had been hard, many were wounded, but no one had died and they had made a big milestone for the army of misfits. There was a lot of drinking and cheer late into the night. Jakob didn't like to partake in such activities, but he had been invited by Kamui himself and was told to 'relax'. He supposed he relaxed too much.

After the combination of many drinks, the crowded air of the mess hall, and his own stuffy clothing, Jakob found himself needing to cool down. He had stumbled outside and into the darkness, wandering away from the mess hall until he found a cool patch of grass to sit down in. He disliked how he wobbled and flopped down more like a newborn horse finding its legs than someone with as much dignity as himself. He was so boozed up he couldn't find himself caring, though. Somehow he ended up on his back, staring at the stars and trying to piece together if it was the same sky or a foreign one to this odd world.

"Jakob?" Jakob didn't look up, he knew the voice. Silas crashed down next to him, leaning over him lightly with a goodnatured, if sloppy, grin on his face. The knight was clearly drunk. His cheeks and nose were rosy. Jakob could also smell it on his breath, since Silas apparently forgot what was an acceptable social distance between them. A strange anxiety gnawed in his stomach at the closeness, but he pushed it aside.

"What do you want?" His own voice sounded distant and fuzzy to his drink addled ears. Not harsh like he had meant it to be. Almost timid. He didn't like it. Silas continued to look down at him, confused, but then he laughed and was out of Jakob's view. The butler didn't even have to look to know that Silas had laid down next to him in the grass. He could feel him there even if they weren't touching.

"Nothin'." The words were slurred, but no more than Jakob's own had been. Silas giggled again before getting very quiet. Jakob had been about to get up, to break the fluttering tension in his chest when Silas spoke again. "Hey. Yah' wanna know a secret?" It was a stage whisper, and so close to his ear that he could feel the warmth of Silas' breath on his ear. He wanted to turn his head and look at the other man. He was afraid to do so.

"Maybe." Jakob had meant to say 'no', but the word slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. Silas just laughed again and sat up, balancing on one arm so he could lean over the butler. The fear in Jakob's chest unfurled into something warm that he couldn't place when he met his eyes.

"Yah gotta keep it a secret." Silas tried to give a playful wink. "One time, when I was jus' a kid, I kissed ya'. I don't think ya' remember." Silas was getting less and less coherent by the second. What he said made Jakob's mind reel, then something throb and hurt deep inside him. With a grunt and a rough shove, Jakob knocked the knight over and got up. He felt wounded and he hated it. Like the knight was playing some silly game.

"What was that for?" Silas spat, bewildered.

"You never kissed me! Don't say that!" Jakob's voice shook and his face felt hot. He clenched his fists hard enough to hear his knuckles pop. He felt like crying and started to storm off. It was silly and he felt stupid but he couldn't think clearly. He could hear Silas push up though and start to follow him.

"I did!" Silas sounded insulted that Jakob had accused him of lying. "I was ten, and ya' was my age, and I came ta' see Kamui and ya' stopped me and said I had ta'! Then ya' kissed me right there. Was my first one, and ya' don't even remember!"

"No!" Yet, as Jakob protested, memories bubbled to the surface. He had been eleven and Kamui was ten. Even so young, he was dedicated to Kamui. At least, at time, he would be threatened with beatings for not waiting on Kamui hand over foot and giving him everything he wanted. He had at least liked the prince since he asked for little, but when the dragon boy had approached him and shyly asked him to share a kiss with him, Jakob had panicked. Floundering on some excuse, he declined... but only for the time being. He claimed he needed to get ready.

Instead, it was that Jakob had never actually kissed anyone before, especially another male. If Kamui had asked this of him, he wanted it to be as perfect as possible. That meant that he couldn't be inexperienced. He had sought out the first boy his own age he saw, which happened to be some gray haired twerp that visited Kamui occasionally; some noble boy whose name he didn't know.

"Stop there!" He had said to the boy. They were alone, in one of the corner hallways that only those close to Kamui were to use. The boy had stopped and looked up, confused, but listened at least. "You will help me in aiding the Prince!" Jakob had tried to say it with all the force he could, just like he had been taught to do. It worked, because the boy nodded and gave him a crooked smile.

So Jakob had taken him by the shoulders and kissed him hard. It was a childish kiss, a quick one that felt odd and he knew he wasn't doing it right. The kiss was good enough and he pulled away, trying not to let how red his face was make him look any less professional. The boy was cherry red and seemed flustered. Before he could say anything, Jakob had darted off to go calm himself before he gave Kamui the requested kiss.

That particular memory had been locked away for years, something that Jakob rarely dusted off or thought about. The whole situation had been odd, but knowing that the boy might of been Silas.... it made a lot of things click into place. They were almost to the barracks by that point, but Jakob stopped and whirled around on Silas who was still dutifully following him. The knight almost crashed into his chest. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the butler's firm hands on his shoulders.

Jakob didn't know what came over him. He crushed his lips into Silas', just like he had years ago. This was not the kiss of confused children, but a kiss of confused adults. Silas melted into the kiss almost instantly, which allowed Jakob to slide his tongue over the seam of the knight's lips, demanding entrance. Which he eagerly got. His grip loosened enough for him to realize that his hands were wandering. Both arms wrapped firmly around the younger man, one hand tangled in those unruly locks and the other planted on his ass. Silas was holding him just as close.

The kissing was unorganized and sloppy since they were both essentially drunk. Still, the two did their best to tongue fuck each other until Silas pulled away, gasping for breath. His eyes shone with an odd light, glazed over and wanting. It didn't take long for them to find their way into the barracks since they were so close. Jakob ended up on his back in Silas's bed, the gray haired man pulled into his lap as they engaged in another round of kissing.

That was as far as it went, Jakob is at least thankful for that much. He didn't know what he would have done if they had woken up with hangovers and covered in sweat and each other's juices. Just kissing had been bad enough, after all.

That was the turning point, though. That was what made Silas turn from eager friendship to puppy love and Jakob hated himself more every day for it. That next morning they had woken up with kiss-bruised lips and hangovers. Still, Silas had tried to cuddle with him for much too long. Jakob had ignored the pang in his chest at how hurt the knight looked when he pushed him off of him.

Today was no different than any other day. Jakob had done all jobs expected of him to the fullest and so much more. He returned to his room tired and just wanting to rest for tomorrow. To no one's surprise, Silas was already there, changed into plain but nice clothing; something befitting a noble, even if simple. The other man was laid back on his bed and reading a book. He peeked over the top when he noticed Jakob come in.

"How has your day been?"

"It would be better if you didn't start with your yapping." Jakob opened the chest at the foot of his bed more roughly than he had intended. It slammed against the bed-frame, making him wince, but seemed to get his point across.

"Fine, fine.... Hey, did you hear about Xander and Mozu?"

"I care or have time for childish gossip." Slamming the chest closed, Jakob turned his back to Silas and started to change. They had done it for so long it would be like some admission of defeat to stop changing in front of each other now. Even if it bothered the butler than he could practically feel Silas' eyes raking over every inch of skin he exposed. "You still owe me for all the time you've wasted. Yet you still try and take more."

That seemed to shut Silas up, at least. There was the sound of fabric rubbing on fabric as Silas stood up. Jakob expected him to run off and cry or something stupid like that. Instead, he froze when arms wrapped around his bare chest from behind. Silas pressed his cheek against the older man's back, skin on skin. He could feel how hot the knights skin was, how red he must be from this just from a touch. His fingers were shaky but still held onto him tightly.

"I wish you didn't hate me. I love you."

Jabok's heart fell into his stomach. Something in his chest shattered and he hated it. He hated it so much. But most of all, he hated Silas for making him feel this way. Jakob opened his mouth to yell at him, to do something, but instead all that left him was a weak sound as his shoulders started to shake. It took too long for his fingers to fumble around Silas's to tear the other man off him.

Spinning to face him, Jakob tried to look as fierce as he could. When he saw the look on Silas', he faltered more than he should have. The knight was ready to accept whatever verbal, or even physical, beating that Jakob was ready to give him. Tears had pricked in his eyes but they hadn't fallen. So sure that Jakob would refuse him, Silas had already broken his own heart so it would be easier when the butler did it again.

"Stop with that stupid look." Jakob hated himself more and more. Jakob hated that he had fallen for this stupid, idiot, goody two shoes man and was letting him effect him this way. Silas looked up at him sadly. Jakob cupped his cheek in his palm and brushed one of the tears away with his thumb.

"You still owe me all of that time..." Jakob started. "And you're just trying to get out of it, right? Make me feel bad so you can just take my precious time away you wasted scott free!

"Well, that's not going to happen. You're going to give me back that time, and you're going to like it. The only way your stupid face can return it is by staying with me forever.

"So stop it with the water works! No lover of mine is going to be some sniveling baby. Kiss me like a man or get the hell out and don't come back."

Silas kissed him. Silas kissed him hard, and they weren't drunk but they were still confused. Jakob could feel warm tears on his cheeks. He pretended they were Silas' and not his own. He let Silas kiss him all through the night and most of the next day.

Jakob really hated how he hadn't let Silas love him earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't understand why no one else has written this pair before on here. To rectify this, I dare whoever wants to who has read this to write these two. They're perfect and terrible.
> 
> That M!Kamui/Niles is still going to happen. I'm about 15k deep down and still going. I think I want it to be a slow burning long fic that smolders for a while before they're together for a while. Interestingly enough, when I finish and/or publish it I've decided that the events of 'Goodnight' and this fic will be totally canon in the story. With this happening sometime in the middle and 'Goodnight' happening after the story is actually over.
> 
> I think that, aside from the main thing I'm working on, my next Oneshot might be another M!Kamui/Niles or a Xander/Mozu. I also like the idea of a Father-Son Benny and Shigure one, but I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll just see if inspiration strikes me.
> 
> Anyway, as with the last one, I would love any advice on how to write better!
> 
> As a small, small note: I'm not going to write Hoshido Characters/Revelations Path for a while yet. While I have copies of all three, I only recently finished Conquest and am now grinding for supports with the DLC. I'm only on chapter 10 on Birthright and haven't started Revelations, so I don't know any of the Hoshido characters well enough to really write them yet. Maybe soon. So far I'm really liking Hinata, but time will tell I guess.


End file.
